Una extraña realidad
by Magic World forever
Summary: Te imaginas despertar y descubrir que tu familia a muerto Mi nombre es... (K: Se que seguramente es un pésimo resumen pero por favor denle una oportunidad)(G: Somos nuevas)
1. despertar

_**UNA EXTRÑA REALIDAD**_

 _Aquí el primer capitulo de nuestro primer fanfic, yeeiiii *corren en círculos*! esperamos que les guste!, por cierto es como una especie de monologo de nuestra protagonista, así que esperamos que no les aburra mucho. A continuación algunas aclaratorias:_

 _*,*: Acciones. Ejemplo: *escribía*_

 _(,): Comentario del personaje con los lectores. Ejemplo: (les dije que sentía que algo iba a pasar). (Sinceramente no creo que lo utilicemos mucho)_

 _||NA||: Nota de la autora; creo que para este no hacen falta ejemplos_ :P (* **K** : mentira solo tenia flojera)

 _/,/ : Pensamientos. Ejemplo: **/¿Tendría que hacer la tarea o seguir escribiendo?** /_

 _¡A CASI SE ME OLBIDA! También pueden aparecer algunas ''caritas''_ (:P, :), -_-, etc...) como _yo las llamo.(_ **G** _*: ¡HEY¡*da un **pequeño** empujón) Hay! Perdón! las **llamamos** -_-. ( **K** *: por si no lo notaron las palabras en negrita y subrayadas (exceptuando) el titulo son sarcásticas. _

_Bueno creo que esos son todos por ahora no los retraso mas espero que le guste y que lo entiendan_ :P

CAPITULO 1: DESPERTAR:

 **Te imaginas despertar y descubrir que tu familia a muerto y que eres la única de tu especie probablemente no pero cuando pertenecías a una familia tan rara como la mía todo es posible.**

 **Hola me llamo Haruhy mis conocidos que por cierto ahora no son muchos, me llamaban Haru-Chan, pero aunque me duela decirlo creo que ya nadie me llamara así ya que las crueles circunstancias del destino por alguna razón me siguen arrebatando a mis seres queridos, (si no saben porque lo digo lean el párrafo de arriba, de nuevo, XD)**

 **Mi familia murió en un extraño accidente del cual no recuerdo mucho, ya que al despertarme en el hospital tenia amnesia; me dijeron que había tenido un accidente, pero sin mayores detalles que ese (a parte de los que ya conocen)**

 **Como pueden imaginarse quede huérfana y por suerte no fui a parar a ningún orfanato si no que fui adoptada por una amable mujer llamada Nannamy con la que vivi hasta los 17, porque me di cuenta que quedarme allí esperando a que apareciera alguien como yo no me ayudaría; entonces ahí fue cuando decidí emprenderme en un viaje para buscar a mas de mi especie...*suspiro* mi especie, se me hace extraño llamarlo de esa forma ya que en realidad seguimos siendo humanos, pero bueno mejor les explico antes de seguir enrredandolos:**

 **Mi abuelo lluyinn era un aficionado al misterio, y fue así como en una de sus investigaciones escucho sobre una leyenda sobre las Cartas Arcana, esta hablaba sobre una serie de cartas similares a las del Tarot, las cuales otorgaban poderes a las personas que realizaban un contrato con ellas. Su investigación sobre ellas lo llevo a parar a una isla llamada Regalo en Italia ****_NA_** _|| Realmente no existe una isla llamada así en Italia||_ **en la cual descubrió que había un hombre llamado Morinozka, procedente de una familia millonaria, el cual quería las cartas para obtener mas poder y tomar el control del Mundo . Mi abuelo al descubrir esto quiso evitarlo, y pudo arrebatarle las cartas a Morinozka. Las cartas al ver que mi abuelo tenia buen corazón decidieron ofrecerle un contrato a él, a los miembros de su familia y a quien el aceptara como parte de ella.**

 **Desde eso toda mi familia y amigos tuvo poderes, pero a medida que los que poseían las cartas morían estas se heredaban a los familiares mas jóvenes que aun no tenían un contrato.**

 **Al morir todos los que poseían las cartas yo las herede, pero solo se controlar unas pocas.**

 **Ahora espero que entiendan porque les digo que mi familia es extraña XD**

 **Y así fue que emprendí mi viaje, para iniciar mi búsqueda y tener un nuevo comienzo hacia otro país llamado...**

 _Holis! somos nuevas así que disculpen si hay algunos errores, perdón **ORRORES** es que mi compañera y yo somos PÉSIMAS en ortografía. Ya que somos dos y tenemos una sola pagina para que identifique quien respondió en cada ocasión, lo realizaremos de la siguiente manera:_

 _Cuando sea Karen el mensaje comenzara así: * **K** : _

_Cuando sea Genisis el comenzara así: * **G** :_

 _Esperamos que les guste esta mezcla rara que salio de un extraño sueño de Genesis (* **G** : si enserio extraño)._

 _* **K** : ¡En el próximo capitulo mas intriga y preguntas! ¡El próximo sábado, solo por fanfiction! (si se que soy muy payasa pero siempre quise decir eso XD)_

 _ **G** **:** A, y de nuevo, disculpen la dicción, coma ya dijimos somos PÉSIMAS en la ortografía y además este capitulo lo escribimos en pleno taller de Historia Universal (* **K** : Por favor tengan piedad!)_

 _ **G** : También se recomienda que todo aquel que vaya a leer este fic no sufra de ninguna enfermedad cardiaca ya que abran muuuuuuchaaas sorpresas y enserio, enserio, enserio, (cuantos llevo, asolo tres) enserio, enserio es muuyyy confuso _

_**K** : MUUUUAAAAJAJAJAJAJAJA Somos ¡Muy malas! (no ni tanto :3)_

 _Aceptamos tomatazos, criticas (ojo solo constructivas), opiniones y ayudas si las quieren dar claro u otra cosas que se les ocurra_


	2. Un nuevo comienzo

_**UNA EXTRAÑA REALIDAD**_

 _¡Hola como están aquí estamos con otro capitulo de nuestro fic!, lamentamos la demora pero no tuvimos mucho tiempo ya que se acercan los finales y la semana del liceo y hay muchas cosas que hacer aparte de las clases regulares (* **G** : Si! ayúdenme me obligaron a participar en uno de los eventos, ¡Y yo no quería hacer nada! ; _ ; ) * **K** : ¡Hay ya no seas llorona que no eres la única! Bueno - _ -U , continuando, no se preocupen haremos un espacio para evitar volvernos a retrasar. Aquí les dejo de nuevo las aclaratorias por si lo olvidaron: _

_*,*: Acciones. Ejemplo: *escribía*_

 _(,): Comentario del personaje con los lectores. Ejemplo: (les dije que sentía que algo iba a pasar). (Sinceramente no creo que lo utilicemos mucho)_

 _||NA||: Nota de las autoras; creo que para este no hacen falta ejemplos_ :P (* **K** : mentira solo tenia flojera, de nuevo)

 _/,/ : Pensamientos. Ejemplo: **/¿Tendría que hacer la tarea o seguir escribiendo?** /_

 _Buen sin mas preámbulos aquí les dejamos el **2** capitulo_

CAPITULO 2: UN NUEVO COMIENZO:

 **Hola de nuevo, la ultima vez que nos encontramos les cotaba que llegaría a un nuevo lugar a buscar a alguien como yo.**

 **¡Por fin ya e llegado a Japón! Que fue mi primera opción ya que es un país con una cultura extensa y es muy extraño ( De la buena manera), además mi madre Nannamy tiene un amigo aquí que es director de un instituto así que podre retomar sin problemas los estudios, y como soy buena aprendiz mi madre que es proveniente de este lugar me enseño el idioma y ya lo domino completamente. Hoy me quedare en un hotel y mañana partiré hacia el instituto.**

Haruhy se fue a recoger su equipaje y luego salio hacia el hotel, en donde callo rendida debido al cambio de horario.

 **Haruhy** : AAAAAAA...*bostezo*. Dormí muy bien, no puedo creer que hoy sea el día. ¿Que hora es? * Ve el reloj* ¡AAAAAA! ¡No puede ser es muy tarde! *se puso lo primero que encontró, agarro sus cosas rápido y salio corriendo a agarrar un taxi*.

En las dos horas de camino para llegar al pueblo en donde se encontraba el instituto Haruhy se la paso diciendo como una loca indecisa:

 **Haruhy** : ¡Cuando llegue tendré que hacer muchos amigos, para ver si encuentro a alguien que tenga información!.

¡NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! ¡Mejor investigo por mi cuenta y paso desapercibida no quiero llamar mucho la atención!.

¡OOOOO Sera mejor hacer amigos!.

¡OOO Tal vez mantener un perfil bajo!.

*Agarrándose la cabeza* ¡AAAAAA No lo se!.

Y ahí fue cuando se le ocurrió:

 **Haruhy** : Jum, Juumm, ¿Que piensa usted amigo taxista?

 **Amigo taxista** : e-e-e-este bueno según lo que he escuchado, porque tiene hablado de esto desde que salimos, tal vez para ti sea mejor mantener un perfil bajo y no llamar la atención, a demás no creo que estés sola por mucho tiempo, las personas de este pueblo son un poco ''Extrañas''(con so me refiero a muy extrañas) ten cuidado.

 **Haruhy** : *Abalanzandose desde los puestos de atrás hacia el conductor, abrazándolo y dándole un beso* ¡Muac! ¡Muchas gracias! ||NA||: El beso fue en el cachete mal pensados|| ||AAA casi se nos olvida casi ocasionando un choque jaja XD||.

 **Amigo taxista** : AAAAAAA *Grita, intentando mantener el control del auto mientras se quitaba a Haruhy de encima. En tono desconcertado* Le agradecería que no volviera a hacer eso por favor en serio se lo pido.

 **Haruhy** : Okey *sonrrie*. ¿Por que nos detuvimos, ya llegamos?

 **Amigo taxista** : Si ya hemos llegado. Por favor tenga cuidado este pueblo es un poco peligroso a partir del atardecer ( y con eso me refiero a muuuyyyyy PELIGROSO ).

 **Haruhy** : Okey tendré cuidado, gracias *Elevando sus brazos para abrazarlo*

 **Amigo taxista** : HEY, HEY, Nada de abrazos *poniendo las manos al frente*

 **Haruhy** : *con una sonrisa* okey, bye *agitando la mano*

 **Amigo taxista** :*susurrando* es una chica muy linda, aasshaa ||Na||: háganse que eso es un suspiro :3 XD|| *suspira* (lastima que no durara mucho) *encendió su auto y se marcho*

 **Haruhy** : Vaya este lugar es muy tenebroso, me da escalofríos, sera mejor que me apure ya esta empezando a anochecer.

Entonces comenzó a caminar y de repente se comenzaron a escuchar sonidos extraños AGHFTHKRCK AFKFKYTH y ||NA||: **K** : Imagínense que esos son los sonidos extraños. **G** : no sabíamos como hacerlos XD|| una sombra paso a espaldas de Haruhy y ella desesperada grito ¡AAAAAA Ayuda Charli Charli! ||NA||: **G** : Solo era un chiste, solo era un chiste. **K** : Hay *suspira* no tienes remedio *poniéndose una mano en la frente y negando con la cabeza*, *susurrando* aunque yo no puedo decir mucho. ¡Bueno recapitulemos!|| Ella asustada dijo:

 **Haruhy** : ¡¿Quien anda ahí?! *girando la cabeza hacia todos lados*

Cuando a sus espaldas aparece repentinamente un vampiro clase E ||Na||: **G** :por supuesto que ella no lo sabia. **K** : Y ahora para los que no han visto Vampire Knight y para los que la vieron y no se acuerdan en ese universo existe 5 clases de vampiros que son: A, B, C, D, E.

 **A:** ** **Los pura sangre**** **: E** sta raza es la más poderosa, ambigua y quedan muy pocos. Están en en vías de extinción. Son los únicos que pueden convertir a los humanos en vampiros

 **B:** ** **Nobles**** **:** Después de los pura sangre, son los segundos del rango. Ellos tienen la obligación de controlar Vampiros exhúmanos.

 ** **C:**** ** **Vampiros normales**** **: Son los mas comunes y no poseen poderes.**

 **D:** ****Vampiros exhúmanos**** **: son los que aun no han caído en el nivel E** ****

**E** : Es la clase final, son vampiros exhúmanos que pierden la racionalidad y son puramente instinto. Son controlados por los nobles (aunque algunos logran escapar del control). Ellos son los más peligrosos y tienen una sed incontrolable de sangre. Atacan a los humanos imprudentemente. No tienen lugar en la pirámide de clases de los vampiros||

Entonces este aparece frente a ella sobresaltándola y diciéndole:

 **Vampiro clase E** : que hace un bocadillo tan delicioso como tu, sola a estas horas.

 **Haruhy** : no nada solo voy a mi nuevo instituto,...||NA||: **K** : Cargando, Cargando...XD|| ¡Espera dijiste BOCADILLO!

 **Vampiro clase E** : ¡Si eso dije!

Entonces el vampiro clase E se abalanzo sobre ella, cuando de repente un chico muy apuesto, alto y de cabello plateado ||NA||: con un aura muy misteriosa vale recalcar|| saco un arma y Puff lo elimino; ||NA||: **G** : jajajaja creo que a esa parte le falto suspenso. **K** : JAJAJA Siiii || en ese momento Haruhy qued con una cara de ¿QUE COÑO ACABA DE PASAR?. ||NA||: por favor no repitan este vocabulario en casa niños|| En ese momento el chico dijo:

 **?** : Eres la nueva ¡no! *en tono molesto, algo cansado y fastidiado*

 **Haruhy** : s-sii-iii *con voz temblorosa*

 **?** : haaa *suspiro* / como me lo imagine, tiene toda la pinta de extranjera... / Te recomiendo que no estés sola a estas horas, ¡el director te espera! *en el mismo tono*

Mientras el chico se iba alejando Haruhy pregunto:

 **Haruhy** : Hey, espera ¡¿Quien eres?!

 **Zero** : yo soy Zero uno de los guardianes *siguió caminando mientras se perdía entre la neblina*

 **Haruhy** : ¡DESAPARECIO!, ¿Como Rayos Hizo Eso?; ¿Guardián?, ¿Para que necesitan un guardián?, ¡Nannamy en que me metiste! * en tono desesperado*

*Comenzó a caminar rapido hacia el instituto mientras decía, no, gritaba desesperada y alterada* ¡¿Por que a MI?! ¡Se que tengo poderes y me puedo defender, pero ¿en que clase de lugar estoy? ¡AAAA ese taxista quizás por abrazarlo se enojo y me dejo en un manicomio para corruptos AAAA puede ser. ¿Pero como ese tal Zero sabia que soy la nueva? Jum Juumm *pensando*.

Y mientras subía las escaleras hacia el instituto ¡PUM! Se choco con alguien y cuando finalmente reacciono y alzo su cabeza vio a un hombre alto, de pelo largo y rubio que le dijo:

 **?** : TE MATARE * en tono amenazante*

 **Haruhy** : AAAAAAAAA *grito asustada*

 **Director Cross** : Ya, Ya era solo una broma no seas tan sensible. Hola yo soy el director Kaien Cross * Dándole un abrazo dice emocionado* Bienvenida a la Academia Cross

 **Haruhy** : * Con una cara de ''OKEY'' -_-U, susurra* Ya entiendo lo que dijo el taxista, las personas de aquí si que son raras /Primero el loco que me dice bocadillo, Después ese tal Zero, (que daba miedo por cierto) desapareció al loco, sabia que era la ''nueva'', que el director me esperaba y después desapareció el/ y ahora ESTE. -_-

 **Director Cross** : *despistado* Dijiste algo.

 **Haruhy** : No, no nada, solo que es un honor estar aquí y un gusto haberlo conocido *haciendo una pequeña reverencia* /''Si CLARO''/.

 **Director Cross** : ¡Bueno me alegra que te guste! Nannamy me contó tu situación con los poderes así que te ubique en una habitación con mi hija Yuuki, *sonrío* espero que se lleven bien.

 **Haruhy** : *sonrío de vuelta y ya de mejor humor* Si yo espero lo mismo y le prometo que daré mi mayor esfuerzo en todas las clases.

Y así nuestra amiga se dirigio a su dormitorio ya tranquila, sin saber lo que después pasaría...

¡Bueno aquí estuvo el segundo capitulo de nuestro fic esperamos que les haya gustado!, también queremos decir que intentaremos publicar un capitulo cada sábado **G** : ya lo leyeron INTENTAREMOS **K** : Si así que por favor sean pacientes, bueno si es que lo esta leyendo mas de una persona u_u

 **K** : me gustaría mucho agradecerle a **alicia** por dejar nuestro primer comentario y también a los lectores silenciosos, Si no crean que me olvide de ustedes*guiñando un ojo y señalando al aire* XD ; no sabes cuanto nos emocionamos al saber que teníamos un comentario, Genesis literalmente grito y eso que estábamos en plena clase cuando se lo dije XD. **G** Siiii, en serio :P :3 XD

Quiero de nuevo disculparme por los posible HORRORES ortográficos, bueno creo que eso es todo por hoy.


End file.
